marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-8096)
| First2 = | HistoryText = Early Childhood Born originally to the Frost Giant king Laufey, Loki is now the adoptive son of Odin and step-brother of Thor and Balder. During his childhood, Loki had always competed with Thor over Odin's affections, to which he often lost to Thor. Aside from their sibling rivalry, Thor and Loki were most often the best of friends. Loki had always shown a great interest in the mystic arts and sought to become a sorcerer, even being taught by the Enchantress. After stowing away on the Warriors Three's Thunder Runner with Thor, the five of them had traveled across the realms in search of the Sword of Surtur. After the sword had been obtained and the Frost Giants had declared war on Asgard, Algrim had betrayed them and used the Sword of Surtur to wreck havoc on Odin. Loki saw how weak Odin had gotten after the attack and chose to seek vengeance against Algrim by using the Sword of Surtur to kill him. It had often been because of Loki that the enemy races such as the frost giants have attacked or broken into Asgard. Odin had often kept a watchful eye on Loki for his mischief. Taking over Asgard When Loki began to notice Thor's love for Midgard, he begun his plan to take over the Nine Realms. He began by attempting to invade Asgard with forces from across the Nine Realms. When Thor intervened, Odin punished Loki by sending him to the Isle of Silence. After doing so, Loki escaped with the help of the Enchantress and her henchmen Skurge. After escaping, he began his plan to keep Thor on Earth by releasing every super villain from their prisons and then created the Masters of Evil to combat the Avengers. Loki stayed behind the scenes controlling all of these events while also using his magic to gain control of the Odin Force. When the Masters of Evil had found the locations of the Norn Stones, the Avengers split up to stop them. When each member destroyed their stone, they were sent across the Nine Realms with Thor being sent to Asgard to be imprisoned by Loki. After Loki had gained full control of the Odin Force, he was confronted by the Avengers and their allies from across the Nine Realms. Even as a team, they were no match for Loki with the power that he possessed. It wasn't until Giant Man tore open the tree of life that Loki was weakened. Afterwards, Odin has punished him by sending him to be tortured by the Midgard Serpent. | Powers = Seemingly those of Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Gungnir | Notes = * Voiced by Graham McTavish in Hulk Vs. and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Rick Gomez voiced a young Loki in Thor: Tales of Asgard | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Loki Family Category:Odin Family Category:Laufey Family Category:Virtual Immortals